Life after Marriage
by princess-malfoy1
Summary: this is the story of Hermione Granger and Severus Snape after they get married. R/R please
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story well maybe one or two but the rest belong to the very talented J.K. Rowling. 

Chapter I

Hermione's POV

I look around hoping that he has come home at last. Alas there he is, two and half months is too long to be away from my dear husband. Here he comes; I hope he's not upset with me for neglecting to tell him before he left. He stops and looks around and then turns to talk to somebody. I wish that he would just get over here before my mother sees him and tells him before I get to. I look back to where he was standing only to see that he is nowhere to be found. I stand up to see if I can see him on the other side of the house but I don't see him.

'Going somewhere?' somebody asked from behind me.

'As a matter of fact I was. Now if you'll excuse me.' I turn around to come face to face with him, my husband, my mean old potions master at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. I hug and kiss him a lot.

'I missed you; did you know that?'

'I would have never guessed that you missed me. Now, what do you say we get out of here and go home?'

'We need to talk first before we say goodbye to my mother.'

'What about?'

'Things.'

'Like what? Hermione tell me or I will ask your mother because I have a feeling that she knows.'

'Okay fine, but you have to promise not to get mad or yell.'

'Fine I promise. Now what is it?'

'I-I'm pregnant.'

'WHAT!'

'You said you wouldn't yell, you're yelling.'

'I'm sorry. How far are you?'

'About 4 months.'

'How come you didn't tell me before I left for the meeting?'

'I didn't want you to miss it. I'm sorry'

'Well I wouldn't have minded; it was boring compared to what I could have been doing,' He smiled at what he just said.

'Are you mad at me?'

'No, how can anyone be mad at someone this beautiful?'

'Just wait till I'm fatter then we'll see how beautiful you think I am.'

'You will be beautiful no matter what.'

'Oh just perfect.'

'Severus, Hermione, it's good to see you two together. Have you told him or do I get to?'

'No I told him.'

'And?' This woman is driving me crazy. Doesn't she ever shut up?

'And I'm very happy to be having a baby with Hermione.'

'You didn't tell him Hermione. Did you?'

'Mother please.' 

'No, you tell him right now or I will.'

'Fine, but can you give us a moment...alone?'

'You have 5 minute to tell him while I go get your father and when I get back you had better have told him.'

'I will.' 

'Good.'

'Hermione, what is it that you need to tell me?'

'Well we're - we're having... twins.'

'TWINS!'

'Stop yelling please.'

'Oh good, you told him did you.'

'Whatever gave you that idea?'

'He's yelling.'

'No shit.'

'Don't swear at you mother.'

'Sorry dad.'

'So Severus, how does it feel to become a father?'

'I'm not really sure.'

'Well we really should be leaving, don't you think so? I have to talk to Albus about my job.' He tries to help her up.

'Please Severus, I'm pregnant not dieing. Save that for when I really need help to get up.'

'Sorry. Goodbye, see you in about 3 weeks for Hermione's birthday.'

'Yes and how old will you be this year? Your mother is getting too old for this don't you think?'

'38. Mother please just drop it.'

'What? I don't know what you're talking about.'

'You know exactly what I'm talking about. Now leave him out of this. I love him and you know that.'

'I know, but I still cannot understand why you would marry someone who is over 15 years older then you.'

'Well mother you don't have to understand. I love him and that is all you need to know.'

'Come on Hermione, lets go.' I can tell he doesn't like her either.

'Goodbye Severus, Hermione.'

'Bye mother, bye father.'

*

Normal POV

'Hello Hermione, Severus good to see you two, how was the meeting?' Albus Dumbledore said

'Boring.'

'Well, how can I help you?'

'About working here…'

'Okay, I take it that you would like to leave. Am I right?'

'Oh Gods no. I love working here. It's just well'

'You don't think its good for the babies to be around potions.'

'It's not that but what happens when we go back to work and I start to show, what am I supposed to say to the students?'

'They're not dumb, they'll figure it out.'

'Okay, but what about my name?'

'Hmmm, that could be a problem,' Albus sat thinking. 'What would you like to be called?'

'Well I can't be Professor Snape, now can I?'

'Well we can't just go around telling everyone right now. We will need to tell them soon, I promise, but first we need to tell Potter and Weasley, don't you think?'

'Fine I'll tell them, but it's your funeral.'

'At least I'd die a very happy man.'

'Very funny.'

'Well, now that we understand that you haven't even told your best friends, you might want to tell them just in case they decide to err…visit?'

'Yeah maybe but I might need a couple of days.'

'Well that might be a problem, you see Draco Malfoy now works here too and that means that-'

'-Harry will be here.' She finished for the headmaster 'How long do I have?'

'They'll be here tonight for dinner. You have until 6:00 o'clock to tell them.'

'And its 3:00 now so maybe you should go have a nap and I'll come and get you when its time for dinner.'

'Okay, maybe I could try for sleep but I don't think so.'

'I'll walk you to our room.'

'Oh right your room. You should go and see Poppy first, then she'll show you to your room.'

'Alright, but why does she need to take us to our room? We know where it is.'

'Oh right I forgot to tell you. We need to live near the hospital wing so I can get to and from there when I need to.'

'WHAT???'

'Severus stop yelling.'

'I'm not yelling… well maybe a little.'

'Well, stop. You're acting like a child. How are you supposed to be a father if you can't act like an adult?'

'I'm sorry.'

'Good. Now lets go see Poppy. See you at dinner Albus.'

'Good afternoon Hermione, Severus.'

*

'Good afternoon Poppy, it's good to see you.'

'Good afternoon Hermione, Severus, what can I do for you?'

'Well Albus sent me here to see you about something.'

'Ok, what is it?'

'Well I'm pregnant with twins and I need a potion for morning sickness.'

'Okay lets see what I can do for you. Would you mind telling me how far along you are?'

'I'm about 4 months.'

'Do you know who the father is? Does he know? Because last I heard you were single, if you don't mind me asking.'

'No, not at all, it might make it a little easier to tell you this then to lie. I got married about 6 months ago.'

'Really, well congratulations to you, to whom did you get married to?'

'Me.'

'Oh wow! So Hermione is not a Granger, she's a Snape now. Wow I thought I'd never live to see the day that our little Hermione would marry her mean old potions professor.'

'Why is that so hard to believe?'

'Well you are mean but I love you just the way you are but anyways, about that potion.'

'Oh right, here you are dear you look like you could use some sleep. Would you like me to tell you where you are to be sleeping?'

'That would be great thanks.'

'Ok so you go down the hall and to the right and you should come to a picture of a lady with red hair and a green dress.'

'Thanks.'

*

'Severus what's wrong?'

'It's too girly. What's wrong with the dungeons?'

'Severus you know its too cold down there; its not good for the babies.'

'I know that but why can't we use magic to warm it up?'

'Severus you are making me very mad. Do you want to know what happens when I get mad? If I were you I wouldn't.'

'I'm sorry but I love living in the dungeons so much that this is a big change.'

'Fine you big ass GET OUT!'

'But-'

'-No get out!' Hermione yelled.

'I'm sorry. I love you. Don't get mad.'

'Too late, if you want to be able to have more kids then GET OUT!' She pushes him out the door. She walks over to the fireplace and grabs some floo powder.

'Albus'

'What is it Hermione?'

'Can you tell Draco and Harry to come and see me right away, I'm not coming to dinner.'

'Might I ask why?'

'Yes, you may find out later but Severus is such an ass he's driving me crazy. Do you think you can move my room after dinner and let that impossible man have his stupid dungeons please?'

'Sure, where would you like them moved to?'

'Would the second floor be okay?'

'Sure we'll move you right after dinner. Would you like me to have Draco and Harry bring you some dinner?'

'Could you ask them?'

'Sure well when they get here, which should be in half an hour, I'll ask them to bring you dinner.'

'Thank you so much Albus.'

'Any time, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight Hermione.'

'Night Albus, and do tell Snape where he's sleeping would you please.'

'Okay have a good night.'

'I'll try,' and Albus' head disappeared.

*

Knock, knock, knock

'I'm coming hold on.' Hermione walks over and opens the door 'Harry, Draco, it's good to see you two again. It's been too long. Come on in.'

'Here, Albus told us to bring you some food because you're not coming to dinner,' said Draco.

'Thank you Draco, have a seat. So I hear you're working here now. What are you going to be teaching?'

'Well Defense Against the Dark Arts but I wanted the new potions position. Albus said it was filled last year by a certain miss know-it-all, is this true?'

'Yes and that's kind of why you're here.'

'Oh, are you giving it up?'

'No, I wanted to talk to you about the whole "miss know-it-all" thing.'

'Oh and what about it?' asked Harry.

'Well about 6 months ago I umm got married.'

'YOU WHAT??' yelled Harry.

'Got married.'

'To whom? Might I ask,' asked Draco.

'Snape,' she mumbled.

'Who?'

'I said Snape.' 

'That's what I thought you said,' said Draco.

'Why would you married that… that man, that thing?'

'He is not a thing,' said Hermione.

'Whatever you say,' Harry said.

'Well congrats Hermione. So what are we to call you? Mrs. Snape?' asked Draco.

'No you would still call me Hermione. Do you Slytherins all have to be asses?'

'No not all of us just some, why do you ask?'

'Because the king of all asses has been shafted for the night because he can't keep his mouth shut; so if you see him at dinner and he asks where I am, tell him I'm not talking to him. Maybe he'll grow up, he has to in the next 5 months or else.'

'Why? What's happening in the next 5 months?' asked Harry.

'Well that the other thing I'm umm pregnant.'

'Thought so,' said Draco.

'How?' said Harry and Hermione in unison.

'Well it was that, or you're getting fat,' said Draco.

'Well thanks for not asking if I was getting fat.'

'You're welcome.'

'Well we should get going we need to unpack. We'll come by later.'

'Ok well I'll see you later. Oh and I won't be in this room later so ask Albus where I am and don't tell Snape that I'm changing rooms.'

'We promise not to tell him anything will we Harry?'

'Well I won't but if I were you I wouldn't. I know how mad Hermione can get so you better watch it.'

'How mean is she when she's mad?'

'Well she could probably scare Snape.'

'I did that already today.'

'Holy shit you scared *the* Severus Snape?'

'Yeah, is that a problem?'

'No but now I can make fun of him. Thanks Hermione,' said Draco.

'Well bye.'

'Bye.'

'Bye Hermione, see you later. Can I hug you or will it hurt?'

'No you can hug me, it won't hurt.' Harry hugs Hermione followed by Draco and then leave Hermione alone.

*

AN: I would like to thank my beta Aurora for fixing my grammar you did an amazing job and Sarah for helping with the name of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story well maybe one or two but the rest belong to the very talented J.K. Rowling. 

In this chapter you will met my new characters; Albert Newt and Dawn Charlotte.

Chapter II 

'Have you two seen Hermione this evening?' Snape said to Draco and Harry 

'Yup' they said

'Did she tell you about them?'

'Yup' they said

'Then where is she?'

'She's your wife shouldn't you know where she is?' said Harry

'Well she's not in our room where else could she be?'

'Oh I don't know' said Harry

'Well when did you see her last?'

'We saw her the moment we got here she said something like "she's not coming to dinner" and to give you a message' said Draco

'Really what is it?'

'Do you really want me to tell you?'

'Yes, now what did she say?'

'Okay, okay I'll tell you but you can't get mad this is what she said not me okay?'

'Okay now what is it?'

'She said something along the lines of "she does want to ever see you ugly git face and to talk to Albus because she's never ever talking to you again" does that sound right Harry?' Draco said it loud enough for Albus and Minerva to overhear.

'Yup sounds about right' replied Harry trying not to laugh because she did so not say that.

'Well looks like your going to have a bitch of a marriage now aren't you Severus?' said Albus

'Cram it with walnuts old man' Severus yelled and stormed out as the staff burst into uncontrollable laughter.

*

'Come on Hermione whatever it is I did I'm sorry please open the door so we can talk about this'

'Go away I'm not talking to you didn't you the get my message?'

'Yes and it was not very nice what you called me'

'Well you know what wait a minute what are you talking about?'

'you called me an "ugly git"'

'No I did not'

'that's what Draco said he said that you said I was an ugly git'

'well I didn't'

'Okay now I know you didn't can you let me in?'

'No not till you can tell me why I won't let you in'

'Was it what I said about the room?'

'Some of it was'

'Well I'm sorry please I love you now can you please let me in'

'No you may not come near me until I let you and now you have to leave'

'What? That's not fair where am I supposed to sleep?'

'I don't care but your not sleeping here'

'Fine Goodnight sweetheart' he said in a loving voice. (which is hard for him)

'Goodnight Sweetheart see you at the feast tomorrow night' she mocked his loving voice.

'Yeah whatever'

*

'Albus what am I supposed to do she won't talk to me and she won't let me in to talk to her where am I supposed to sleep tonight?'

'What about the dungeons?'

'Yes I could thank you'

'Your welcome Severus. What are you going to do about Hermione?'

'I don't know. What do you think I should do?'

'Tomorrow morning go down to Hogsmeade and buy her flowers and chocolate then give them to her at the feast that way she'll know that your sorry for what you did if you make a scene in front of everyone' 

'Do I have to do it at the feast?'

'No you can do it the morning of classes and if she's not their wait till lunch'

'Ok thanks Albus'

'Anytime Severus'

*

Severus walked down the dirt road of Hogsmeade to huneydukes this very fine morning to buy his Beloved chocolate first before he went to get her flowers.

'Hello sir what can I do for you?'

'Hi umm yeah I need chocolate'

'Okay what kind?'

'Shit I don't know. What kind of chocolate do most girls like?'

'Oh so this isn't for you then?'

'No why would I need to eat chocolate?'

'I don't know sorry sir'

'That's all right'

'Okay well lets see is this for a grandmother, mother, daughter, sister, sister-in-law, friend, girlfriend, or wife?'

'Wife'

'Occasion?'

'No occasion there a gift to tell her I'm sorry'

'Okay then why don't you get her these chocolate covered roses they have different flavours in the middle of each'

'Thanks do you know where I can get flowers?'

'Down the street' Severus paid the man and with a polite nod left the store.

*

"Hello madam, I was wondering if it is possible to have three dozen roses delivered to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry two days from now?'

'Sure is that all?'

'Yes and I would like to send a card'

'Alright what will it say?'

'I'm sorry Hermione, I love you so much it hurts to not be able to be near you please forgive me for saying that I would rather live in the dungeons then with you, Severus'

'Okay and What time did you want them be there?'

'About noon should be good thank you' he paid her and left for Hogwarts.

*

Severus walks into the great hall and sits down without a word to anybody. He looks over at Hermione laughing with her friends (Draco and Harry). She stops laughing and looks over to him then looks away shaking her head. Severus stands up walks over to her to give her the chocolate.

'Snape good evening how are you? What can we help you with? Hope you slept well enough last night' said Hermione

'Oh come on you still can't be that mad at me that you won't even take the chocolate from me'

'And why can't I you don't even know what you did wrong' by this time the entire staff and student body that are in the great hall at this time are looking at them.

'Why can't we talk about this later where we can be alone'

'Because your being a jerk now please go sit down the new students are here' Snape turns to go back down to his seat. 'Doesn't that man ever give it up?'

'Apparently not but he does love you' said Albus

'I know but he doesn't understand why I'm mad at him'

'doesn't he?' Albus said with a wink. The students were sorted into there houses, ate dinner and now they are going up to bed to get a good night sleep for classes tomorrow.

*

'Good morning Severus'

'Good morning Albus have you seen Hermione?'

'still not talking to you huh?'

'No but she won't be that way for the whole day I have a little something planned at noon can you please make sure she's here?'

'sure what is it that your doing?'

'I'm having three dozen roses delivered to her'

'nice but do you think that she'll forgive you then?'

'just make sure she's there will you' And a nod from Albus was all he needed and left.

*

'hello Hermione can I have a word before you head down to the dungeons?'

'Sure what is it Albus?'

'well all of the staff are worried that your not eating enough for the three of you and would like you to join us at lunch'

'well I'm not sure but I'll be sure to eat I'm just not really in the mode to see Snape all day long does that make any sense at all to anyone he won't leave me alone'

'Hermione you have to come to lunch or the staff will come and get to I don't think that Snape will be there'

'so he won't be there?'

'Not that I know I think he said something like he would be very busy over lunch time today'

'Okay I'll be there see you later Albus' And Hermione walks down the hallway to the dungeons.

*

She walked to the dungeons where the students were taking and laughing with there friends. Severus wasn't there yet but as soon as he got there he would be his mean old self to the students.

'good morning class I'm Hermione the new potions teacher. I will be teaching alone side with Professor Snape so don't worry he won't be too mean to you'

'that's what you think' said some fifth year Slytherin girl from the back of the room.

'Why would I think any differently then that?'

'Because he's too mean' said the same girl.

'Okay and what would your name be?'

'That would be Miss Charlotte now class I see you have met Hermione'

'What's your last name?' said a Slytherin boy in the front.

'why is that any of your concern mister Newt?'

'I was just wondering professor Snape I didn't mean to impose I was just wondering what her last name is'

'that's okay but I would be more comfortable if you called me Hermione'

'well now that we have wasted oh what like ten minutes of class I think we should get started. We will be working on the Polyjuice potion. write the ingredients out then start your potion. Hermione can I have a word with you?'

'Yes professor Snape what is it?'

'could you come here?'

'what do you want now?' she whispered to him

'Well at least your talking to me'

'well if you would just leave me alone for a couple of days I'd be better, but what did you want?'

'I wanted to know if you are still mad at me'

'what do you think?' Her voice a little loader then a whisper

'SHH! we don't need to make a scene'

'DON'T YOU SUSH ME' She yelled and walked to the back of the class with every set of eyes in the room watching her.

'Well back to work please'

At the end of double potions with the fifth years Hermione left without a word to Snape. She was on her way to the great hall when Miss Dawn Charlotte walked up to Hermione.

'Hi'

'Hello did you do alright with your potion?'

'I think I did fine. I was wondering if you don't mind telling me what your last name is your name sounds familiar to me'

'well my last name was Granger'

'So your Hermione Granger'

'Yeah how do you know who I am'

'well your name was in the headmaster's room on one of the cards in there but Granger wasn't the last name on it and when I asked him this morning he told me what your last name was and if I wanted to know why Snape was beside your name then I was to ask you'

'Okay I'll tell you but you have to promise me that you will never tell anyone or you get detention till Christmas'

'okay I won't tell anybody'

'Because I am a Snape'

'really but you said your name was Granger'

'think about it' Hermione said and walked away.

*

'Good afternoon Hermione how was class? I heard the most interesting thing you and Snape had a fight in class is this true?' Albus questioned

'Yes' Hermione said very quietly 'I yelled at him and now I fell bad I think I owe him an apology'

'If you want to but that would imply talking to him would it not?'

'Yes but I feel really bad'

'Oh look at that it's almost noon and there's Severus'

'I thought you said he wouldn't be here' Hermione said as she watched Severus take a seat at the other end of the table.

'I think I'll go apologize for my actions this morning excuse me' Just then somebody came in the great hall doors. They were carrying roses three dozen by the looks of it. They walk up to the staff table and ask where they can find a Mrs Hermione Snape.

'right here' Said Hermione and the entire great hall is whispering to each other on there new discovery about the new potions professor.

'here you are there's a card if you would like to read it first but we really must be going have a lovely afternoon' and they left the great hall.

'who are they from Hermione?' asked Minerva already knowing who there from having been told by the headmaster what was going on.

'I don't know I'll read the card' She read the card. 'Oh Severus' She whispered as she started to cry. she got up and walked over to Severus Snape and kisses him in front of the whole school. now the entire school is now watching to see what Snape will do to her after what there heard happened in the potions room this morning.

'I take it you liked the flowers' Said Severus smiling. She smiled back and whispered in his ear.

'I love them thank you, I love you, I'm sorry for this morning in class it was not nice of me to yell at you like I did'

'I should not have made you yell I'm sorry too' and he kisses her this time as they get up to go back to teach class.

*

Hermione and Severus are sitting in the classroom waiting for the next class to get back form lunch. Well Hermione sat Severus just stood there thinking about what life would be like if he never saw Hermione again. The only reason was that the headmaster had this stupid- well not stupid now but at the time it was- idea to host a party exactly four years after Potter and his friends left Hogwarts and made me go. That was not only the worst party I'd been to and was about to leave I got up and turned to leave and walked right into someone but it was also a night he'd never forget the night he fell in love with Hermione Granger. His thoughts were interrupted by Hermione.

'Severus do you think I'm getting fat?' She asked while rubbing her hand over her stomach.

'Hermione dear you're not getting fat but it does look like there growing' Severus answered smiling.

'See I am getting fat' Hermione pouted. Severus walked over to where she was sitting and moved her hand replacing it with his own.

'This right here' he indicated where his hand was sitting 'is the best thing besides you that has ever happened to me and I do not think you are getting fat or will ever be fat. If I hear one thing from anybody about how fat you look they will regret it. Okay now I think we need to get ready for class' He got back up on his feet and walked to the door and opened it just as Hermione got up from the chair to begin class.

*


	3. Chapter3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story well maybe one or two but the rest belong to the very talented J.K. Rowling. 

In this chapter you will find out very little about the unknown letter writer. You will find out more about Dawn Charlotte and Albert Newt. You also might meet new people…you will have to read and find out.

Chapter III

The entire week was the same as Monday, not a whole lot had changed. Hermione asked Severus the same question ( do I look fat?) every day and she got the same answer (No, you're too beautiful to be fat) every time she asked. Some of the older students were a little shocked to find out about Hermione and Severus. The younger students were fine with it because they didn't know anything about the two professors. It was now the weekend so Hermione and Severus went for a walk around the lake and back up to the castle, talking about names. They went to the great hall for lunch, still talking, only to be interrupted by an owl for Hermione. Everyone left her to read it on her own because it was not their business. The letter was unsigned and what was in it was one of the worst things she could have read in her life. 

Dear Miss Hermione Granger,

This is far from over you stupid bitch. You will regret ever being born. If you have kids, they will regret ever being born. You will get what's coming to you, don't forget that. Have a nice day.

After reading the horrible letter she was almost crying, when this breeze from nowhere went by.

'They're coming for me. I can feel it,' she whispered hoping nobody had heard but Albus did. He looked at her, then to Severus, and asked her to come to his office right after they were finished eating and left. 

Hermione looked over at Severus and whispered to him, 'Are you almost done?'

'Yes, why? you haven't eaten anything though, you need to eat something.'

'I'll eat later, we have to go see Albus.'

'Why do we need to see Albus?'

'Well he asked me to come to his office but I can't go by myself. I need you to come with me.'

'Okay then, lets go.' As they got up to go see Albus, they passed by Harry and Draco. Being friends with Harry for so long could be a bad thing sometimes as he could always tell when something was wrong.

'Hermione, what the hell is wrong?' Harry asked.

'Nothing Harry, nothing's wrong.'

'You're lying. Tell me what's wrong.'

'I'll tell you later, I have to go see Albus about it first.'

'Alright, but we're going to wait by your room till you get back.' Hermione smiled and they went to see Albus. They walked in silence. All the way the only sounds that could be heard were their footsteps. Severus whispered the password to the headmaster's office and they walked up the stairs to talk to Albus, still holding on to the letter.

'Hello Albus, you wanted to talk to me?'

'Yes I did. Please sit down, ah good you brought Severus with you. This saves me having to say it again.'

'Albus what's wrong?' asked Severus.

'That is more of a question for Hermione to be answering, don't you think Hermione?' He looked over at Hermione who was looking at the floor.

'Hermione what's wrong? You can tell me.'

'That's just it. I can't, I won't.'

'Why can't you?'

'I just can't. I love you too much.'

'Hermione, may I see the letter you received at lunch?' asked Albus. She reluctantly handed Albus the letter. 'Yes now I see why. Hermione, can I ask you, do you know who this is from?'

'You can ask but I might not be able to give you an answer.'

'I see. Severus, can you tell me whose writing this is?' He handed Severus the letter.

'No, not right off hand.'

'Alright, now Hermione you must tell us if you get anymore, okay?'

'Okay. But what about the babies? Will they be alright?'

'As long as you don't leave the school right now until we find out just who this person is, until then I want you to remain in the protective perimeter of the school.'

'Okay Albus, but I need to tell Harry and Draco. They're probably going to corner me if I don't tell them.'

'Alright but no one else is to know. Do I make myself clear?'

'Yes Albus, can we go now? I'm kind of tired.'

'Sure and can I make a suggestion?'

'Sure, what about is it?'

'I couldn't help but overhear your conversation over the last couple of days and the name Isabella is a lovely name,' answered Albus, smiling.

'Hey I do like that name, what about you Severus?'

'Yes thank you Albus. That helps with the girl.'

'Anytime, see you at dinner, will I not?'

'Yes, until then we continue with our conversation to think of names for the boy,' said Hermione and waved bye to Albus as Severus nodded his good-bye. 

When she got back to her rooms she told Harry and Draco. They were very scared for her and wanted to know who this person was so that Hermione did not have to fear for her children. 

The weeks went by with no more strange letters. Things were looking good till one day during breakfast in the beginning of October Hermione got another letter.

Dear Miss Hermione Granger,

As the time goes by, it gets closer and closer to the day that you will no longer be living. I can't wait till I get you alone to finally to do the thing I have always wanted to do to you. I hope you would say hello to Draco for me and say hello to your husband. Have a nice day Mrs. Snape.

_M._

How the hell did this person know about Severus? she thought to herself. 'Wait a second,' she thought out loud.

'What is it Hermione?'

'Here read this.' She gave him the letter to read. 'I have to go talk to our little friend Draco.' She got up just as he was finishing the letter.

'Who the hell is "M"?'

'I don't know, but I'm about to find out. Stay here, you might scared him.' Severus glared at her. 'Don't give me that. It doesn't scare me but it is funny to look at you like that.' Severus stopped glaring at her and she walked to the other end of the table, laughing.

'What is so funny Hermione?' asked Draco. 

'Oh nothing but I need to talk to you... NOW!' Harry looked a little scared that she was yelling at Draco when he didn't even do anything... today.

'Fine. What did you need oh Mega Grouchy One?' She grabbed a hold of his shirt and dragged him out of the great hall through a door behind the staff table. Harry went to sit by Severus to find out what is wrong with Hermione.

*

'Draco, who do you know that signs their letters with the letter "M"?'

'Why would I tell you?'

'I know that you know the person sending the letters. You just don't want to tell me who it is.'

'What are you talking about?'

'You know what I'm talking about. Don't lie to me.'

'I'm not lying, I seriously don't know what you're talking about.'

'Then why won't you tell me who signs their letters with the letter "M"?'

'Because the only person I know that does that is...me that's why, and I swear it's not me sending the letters to you.' 

'Are you sure you don't know anyone else?'

'Yeah I'm sure. Why are you asking anyway?'

'Because whoever it is, they told me to say hi to you.'

'Really? Well we need to find out who this person is. Can you give me anymore information?'

'No, because I don't know anymore about this person, we need to talk to Severus, maybe he can help.'

'Okay lets go talk to him. I think Harry might want to know what's wrong with you,' said Draco.

When they got back to the great hall, nobody was there. So they just went to their classrooms. On Hermione's way down to her classroom she heard a noise. She turned around to see where the noise came from and screamed. Her sound of her yell was heard in the potions room and Severus left his class to find out who had screamed. Some of the students followed, without him knowing. When he got to where he thought the sound came from, he looked down only to see Hermione lying on the floor unconscious. He bent down to find out if she was hurt and then he saw the students. He sent two of them to go tell the headmaster and to go to the hospital wing. As he left for the hospital wing with Hermione, he told the rest of the students that had gathered that class was cancelled, and to go back to their common rooms until their next class started. When he got to the hospital wing, Albus was already there.

'What happened Severus?' Albus asked.

'I'm not sure, I heard her scream but at the time I didn't know it was her and she was lying on the floor. Will she be alright?'

'I don't know we'll have to find out what happened, then we'll know for sure.'

'Who would do something like this? I don't think one of the students could have done this but I could be wrong, you never know.' They waited about 2 hours for her to wake up. When she awoke all she could remember was turning around to find out what the noise was and seeing...

****

A/N: sorry for the wait I was having trouble with writers block kind of well anyways thank you for your patients. Please read and review if you don't well that's ok I don't really care I'm having fun writing this anyways. Thank you to Aurora for checking my grammar. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story well maybe one or two but the rest belong to the very talented J.K. Rowling. 

In this chapter you really do find out who the letter writer is, you find out who/what she saw and maybe some new characters; you'll have to read and find out.

Chapter IV

'Do you really think they could have gotten into the castle?'

'I think they may have been able to, but if they really wanted her they would have just taken her.'

'But why were they here? We know that they want her and I don't understand how a snake could have gotten into the castle,' said Snape.

'I think I do,' came a small voice from one of the beds in the hospital wing.

'Hermione! Are you alright? I've been so worried about you.'

'Everything is fine. Sit down or you might get hurt,' Snape sat down.

'So you said you might know how they got in. Would you care to enlighten us?'

'Well you see, when I was talking to Draco this morning, we were talking about my letter and who the writer might be. We never thought that maybe this person was from the school or related to one of the students. If we weren't so interested in finding out who this person was, we might have noticed that we were being followed - by someone/something that we couldn't see - as we left the great hall. Once we got out of the great hall I saw something move out of the corner of my eye but never gave it a second thought. I said good-bye to Draco and started down to the dungeons. That was when I heard something so I turned around to find out what the noise was, screamed, and that was when I heard someone shout "Stupefy!" and that's all I remember. I think the thing that yelled stupefy was a death eater because I saw a glimpse of sliver and that was why I screamed.' Hermione let out a breath and continued, 'I think that they came in from the third floor. It had to have been someone that attended this school around the same years as Harry.'

'Why do you say that Hermione?' asked Albus curiously, trying to figure it out.

'Well Albus, I am one of Harry's best friends and one of the few who know - but I'm sure you do too - about the secrets of this school.'

'What do you know of these secrets?'

'The map,' was all she said with a slight smile on her face.

'Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew, and Black?' mumbled Snape to no one. 

'That's right, but I'm sure that Albus knew about the map, didn't you?'

'Yes I would have to say that I did. But I must ask you, where it is now?'

'Harry has it Sir. I could go and get it for you but Draco won't be happy. Why do you think he's so good at finding students out of bed after hours!'

'That's how he does it, I never would thought that Draco Malfoy would cheat.'

'Severus, he doesn't cheat, you're just not very good at it. You never were. There were so many times that you never caught me out after hours.' She quickly brought her hand up to her mouth, 'Oops, did I say that out loud?'

'I'm afraid you did Hermione,' said Albus, 'but it's really alright. You can't get into any trouble as you are no longer a student but I must ask you not to go anywhere without someone with you from now on. Do you understand?'

'Yes Albus, can I go now? I feel fine. All I need really is to get out of here, it's too stuffy.' Albus chuckled and nodded. She left rather fast for someone that didn't have somewhere to go, so Albus had Severus follow her. Severus had been following her for the last ten minutes when she finally stopped like she wasn't sure where she was and sat down on the floor. About a minute later someone came down the hallway. They leaned down, whispered something to her, and then helped her up. They were walking back the same way the other person came and then turned a corner. Severus knew who it was or rather, he was sure he knew. _But what are they doing here? I have to stop her from going with him, but how? _He thought. I need to talk to Draco, he might know how to stop her, but how do I get to him before she leaves? Oh I know how. He walked to an empty classroom and floo'd Draco.

'Malfoy, you need to send somebody to the entrance hall and stop Hermione from leaving with Malcolm Baddock.'

'Why is Malcolm Baddock talking to Hermione?'

'I think he's M, so send Harry to the entrance hall right now. They were on their way down there now and if you hurry you can still catch them. Please, you have to hurry. He'll kill them, I know he will.'

'Okay fine, HARRY!' he yelled.

'What is it Malfoy?'

'It's Hermione, go to the entrance hall now and hurry. We found out who was sending the letters and they're with her right now. GO!' Harry was out the door in a matter of minutes.

*

'Hermione? Is that you? Oh thank gods, you need to come with me right now.'

'And why would I do that?'

'Because you have to.'

'Has something happened that you can't fix?'

'No nothing has happened that I can't fix, but you need to come with me.'

'No, I'm having a lovely conversation with a friend if you don't mind. Now excuse us, we're going for a walk on the grounds.' _Damn what am I going to do? She's going to go and we're never going to see her again, _he thought. _I got it!_

'Something has happened to Severus and we need you to come to the hospital wing right now.'

'Oh gods what happened to him? Is he alright?'

'He'll be fine I think, but you might want to come and see if he won't.' _I'm a good liar _Harry thought. 

'Well come on, lets go. I hope he's alright, I would hate to lose him.' She turned around to her friend - if you have been paying attention you would now know that it is Malcolm Baddock - 'I'm sorry, I have to go. Maybe you should come too.'

'No, I don't think that's a good idea. I think I should go on,' said Malcolm Baddock. 

'Okay well, bye.' and with that Malcolm Baddock walked out of the school. Harry thought he heard him whisper that he was in so much trouble as he left. Then he heard Hermione ask 'What am I doing in the entrance hall?' _That's strange, maybe I should tell Severus about this, _thought Harry.

'We were on our way to the hospital wing to see Severus,' answered Harry, saying the hospital wing just in case Malcolm Baddock was still listening.

'What happened to him?'

'Not sure, but we better go.'

Upstairs she turned to go to the hospital as Harry led her down the hallway to his rooms where he knew that Draco and Severus were waiting for them to return.

'I thought we needed to see Severus in the hospital wing. Where are you talking me?'

'My rooms, so you can see your stupid husband.'

'But you said he was in the hospi-'

'I lied, I was sent to go retrieve you and bring you to see him.'

'But why is he in your rooms?'

'Because if you had taken any notice to whom you were talking to, you would have noticed that his name starts with an "M".' He opened the door to his rooms just as she said:

'Oh gods but how did you know?'

'Albus had me follow you when you left the hospital room,' said Severus.

'But why would he have you follow me?' she said as she gave him a hug and kiss.

'Well you did leave rather fast for someone who wasn't going anyplace,' he smiled, 'so he had me follow you. If he didn't then we probably would have never seen you again,' he said in a serious voice.

'I'm so sorry.' She started to cry. 

'Hermione, please don't cry, it wasn't your fault. He used the Imperio curse on you.'

'I was wondering why I couldn't remember why I was downstairs. All I remember was leaving the hospital and going to see you after Harry told me you were hurt, in the entrance hall.' Severus looked over to Harry.

'You told her I was hurt?'

'Yeah well I had to say something; she was being very stubborn.'

'I am not stubborn!'

'Well yeah, yeah you are,' said Draco.

'Yeah well who asked you Malfoy? If I recall that would probably be the little voice inside your head that if it told you to touch Severus' ass you more then likely, would,' snapped Hermione.

'Eww, I would never touch his ass.'

'Why? There is nothing wrong with his ass. I'd touch it,' said Hermione smiling.

'Can we please stop discussing my ass?'

'Why? I really like it,' she said innocently.

'Is that the only thing you like on me?'

'That and other things.' She looked down and smiled. He smiled too.

'Do you two mind not doing that in my rooms please. That is very sick to see, my best friend and ex-teacher ogling each other in my presence,' said Harry.

'Fine, well then. If things go the way that I like them to we won't be seeing you until tomorrow, but then again you might just see be seeing me because he doesn't always have enough energy to get up after I'm finished with him.' She smiled and he glared at her 'Well you don't, but that's what I like to see. That way I know you've had fun.'

'Oh gods, please stop. This is too nasty. If you don't care to have this conversation repeated for the whole school tomorrow, stop right now.' This time Hermione glared.

'Fine. We're going,' said Hermione.

'Thank gods. That's not really the visual I need to think about right now or ever,' said Draco earning a smack from Hermione before she and Severus left.

*

On their way back to the classroom for afternoon classes, they stopped. 

'What is it Hermione?' asked Severus. She didn't say anything but grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him into the shadows. 'Hermione what are you doi -' He never got to finish what he was saying because Hermione kissed him. Lets just say it was a snog-fest in the hallway where anybody could see them and somebody did. It was none other then Jacob Snape, Severus' nephew.

'Excuse me, but I thought this was a school. Displays like this should be kept in the privacy of your own rooms, not in the hallway, Professor.'

'Fifty points from Gryffindor, and a letter to your parents telling them that you have been disrespecting of your teachers.'

'But Uncle Severus, you can't do that. You know what they'll say.'

'I can do anything I want to. I'm a Hogwarts teacher, and it is my decision what your punishment will be. Now go or I will give you a detention with Aunt Hermione, and she is meaner then me.'

'Fine I'm going. Aunt Hermione, how are you?'

'Fine, thank you Jacob. Now you'd better go before he hurts himself,' Hermione smiled.

'Bye Aunt Hermione, bye Uncle Severus, have a nice afternoon.'

'Detention Mr. Snape, right after dinner; you may decide where, Hermione. Jacob make sure to walk Hermione down to the classroom when you are finished talking please. I'm going down now,' and with a quick kiss to Hermione, he was gone.

'Well Mr. Snape, I think we should talk about your detention, don't you think?'

'Sure but why did he give me one anyways?'

'I don't know, but that's just the way he is. So how about you come up to the staff table and get me after dinner. Then we can go to your detention from there?'

'That sounds good. Are you sure you're alright?'

'Well now that you mention it, I do have this little problem. There's this really annoying sound of everyone asking me "are you alright" do you think you can help me?' she said with sarcasm in her voice.

'Very funny, how are the twins? Have you picked names yet? Do you need help with picking them because I could help you know.'

'Are YOU alright?'

'Yes I'm fine'

'Ok as long as you're ok. The twins are fine and yes we have picked names but you will find out, just like the rest of the world, when they get here.'

'Oh alright, oh before I forget, mum sent you these,' and he handed her a bag full of chocolates and chocolate lollipops.

'I will have to thank her the next time I talk to her won't I?'

'And give these to Uncle Severus. I know he won't like me to give them to him so you can. Well we must be going, I have a potions class with one of my favourite people and I don't mean Uncle Severus. I wouldn't want you to be anymore late then we already are. What do you say we go?'

'That sounds great and don't even think of being nice. I didn't give you the detention, Severus did, so suck up to him, not me.' They both laughed and were still laughing when they walked into class.

'Mr. Snape, please take your seat or you will get another detention. And what are you laughing about that you need to disturb my classroom with that noise?'

'Professor Snape, you don't need to be so rude. Now I won't ask you to apologize to him because I know you won't, but do not and I mean do not, insult my students in front of me,' snapped Hermione. 

'Hermione, please don't yell at me in front of my students.'

'I wouldn't yell, if you didn't make me. Mr. Snape please sit down and try not to be so loud.'

'Yes An- Hermione.' Hermione smiled at his almost slip-up of her name.

'Ok class back to your potions please.' He looked over to Hermione and gave her the look that she hated so much, the what did I do to deserve this look, and she walked over to talk to him.

'Severus what's wrong?'

'You yelled at me again, and in front of the class none the less, and what were you laughing about?'

'Is that all you care about? Your reputation? Well fine then, you just wait till later on in the year when you have to sleep all by yourself because you can't stand a little attention from other people when the babies get here, because people always want to see new babies. Wait till Ron finds out about us, then all the Weasley's will know about us. What then? Are you going to continue to be the ass you are being right now or are you going to grow up anytime soon?' she whispered

'I'm sorry Hermione, I never thought...'

'That's right, you didn't did you?'

'I am really very sorry. Now would you at least let me finish talking before you interrupt me please?'

'Fine, continue with what you were saying.'

'Ok what I was saying was that, I never thought about after they're born. I just didn't think it was what was important right now that's all. I'm sorry, I love you Hermione.'

'I love you too, and we were laughing at you.'

'You were what?!?!?' he yelled as Hermione AND Jacob started laughing again.

'Jacob Snape, what did I tell you about laughing in my classroom?'

'Don't do it sir. I'm sorry,' he then sarcastically added 'please don't tell my parents I don't think I'll ever forgive myself if you did.' That made Hermione laugh more then she should have. She was starting to get a little light headed and almost fell but was caught by Jacob Snape.

'Are you alright Aunt Hermione?' asked Jacob quietly enough that the class didn't hear it.

'I think I'll be ok. Thank you for catching me,' she smiled. 

'Are you sure you're alright to teach? I can walk you to your rooms if you'd like.'

'No I'm really ok. Now go back and sit down, your uncle doesn't look too happy with us right now,' Hermione smiled as he helped her to her feet.

'Are you going to be ok?' asked Severus.

'Yes I'll be fine, now go back to teaching. I'm going to sit down,' she went, sat down, brought out some chocolate and started to eat it.

'Hermione, where did you get that chocolate?' She looked at Jacob and answered the question.

'Some guy gave it to me. Why do you ask?'

'Some guy? Are you sure you should be eating that?'

'Yes it's fine. It really came from your sister, Jacob gave it to me.'

'Ok but why did she give it to you?'

'I asked for some since I can't leave the school for anything and had her send it to me.'

'But why all the chocolate? You know I don't eat it.'

'I know. That's why I had her send something else for you but you can't have it now, you have to wait.'

'What is it?'

'Nope you find out later.'

'Fine I have to go check Jacob's potion to see how bad it is.' 

'Mr. Snape what is that?' Snape yelled pointing at his potion.

'This is a Sleeping Potion why?'

'Because that is not what we are making. Ten points from Gryffindor and you can make a Shrinking Solution tonight in your detention.'

'But I already have a detention tonight.'

'Well then you can make it after that. I'm sure Hermione won't be keeping you for long.'

'Yes sir. Would you like to see if I have my potion correct?'

'No thank you Mr. Snape. Everybody get back to work.'

A/N: Thank you to my beta Aurora, and to you people that reviewed.


	5. Chapter 5

****

useDisclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story well maybe one or two but the rest belong to the very talented J.K. Rowling. 

A/N: sorry for the delay in writing this story there really is no excuse I should have written long before this but didn't. Anyways in this chapter you find out more , as a request to Makalani astral, about the relationship with Draco and Harry. Well on to the story.

Chapter V

During Jacob's "detention" with Hermione they talked about Snape, and his brother's reaction to him finally getting married. Severus' much younger brother, Taylor Snape, still didn't know about Hermione and the babies, but Taylor's wife, Emily Snape, did. She only found out because the second that Jacob saw Hermione, he wrote home to his mother. Emily wrote to Hermione and told her that she knew about her, and if there was anything that she needed, to just owl her. Hermione had written to ask her, since she couldn't leave the castle for anything, to send her some chocolate products, and something else for Severus with Jacob's next letter and Emily did. James' "detention" with Hermione was finished and it was after curfew. Together, they walked down to the dungeons with Hermione being the first one down the steps. She was on the second step when the sound of someone's icy voice made them both stop where they were.

'Fifty points from Gryffindor for being out past curfew, Mr. Snape, and with a girl no less. I bet you were hoping that you wouldn't get caught so you could enjoy what teens call a "snog-fest" with this girl.'

'WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A GIRL MR. POTTER! OR IS IT MALFOY IN FRONT OF THE STUDENTS?' Hermione yelled.

'H-Hermione, where did you come from?'

'Well for your information, I came from my mother. You see when two people, of the opposite sex, love each other they make love or as you would say "get laid". Then sometimes they become pregn-' Hermione was cut off by Draco's annoyed voice.

'I know where babies come from. I asked you where you came from.'

'Well silly, the same place you did... from upstairs.' Jacob snickered from behind Hermione.

'Well where are you going at this time at night?'

'Where do you think we're going, to the moon? No we're going to the dungeons because Severus is a cranky old bat. Don't tell him I said that. And gave Jacob a detention for laughing in his classroom.' 

'Oh!' was all Draco said. Then he turned to look at Hermione. 'I would like it if you would not say anything to anyone else about that personal matter. Well not in public anyways, please?'

'It's not me you have to worry about. It's our little Snape right here that you might have to.' 

'W-What? Aunt Hermione don't you trust me?'

'Yes I do, but that's not the question. The question is: does Draco Potter/Malfoy, whatever you wish to be called, trust you enough not to stick you in a box, and send you back to your parents with a note saying that he is very sorry for this but next time you should learn to keep your mouth shut?'

'Hermione, don't scare him. What would your husband think?'

'That I went easy on him.' Hermione and Draco laughed. 'I was kidding you know!'

'Oh okay, but I still won't say anything.'

'Good then lets go before he hurts himself. Are you coming Draco?'

'Sure, why not? Ever since Dumbledore took the map I haven't been getting any students that Snape has.'

'Yes and he's happy about that,' Hermione said as they walked down the stairs to the dungeons. Upon arriving in front of the classroom, Hermione removed the wards that Severus had put up. She put her hand on the doorknob to turn it and was zapped.

'God damn it Severus! You know I can't remove that one, yet you put it up!' and with that, she kicked the door. The classroom door flew open, and Severus stood there with a look that could kill, until he realized who it was.

'Oh gods Hermione, I'm so sorry. I was talking to Taylor in my office, and forgot to remove that one. Here give me your hand.' She gave him her hand and he kissed it. Hermione smiled.

'Now that's sweet,' said a voice from behind Severus. Hermione walked into the classroom. All went silent as Taylor looked at Hermione. 'You're pregnant?'

'Umm yes,' said Hermione.

'And you didn't tell me? And you, what are you doing here?'

'I-I have detention.'

'What did he do now?'

'Well Mr. Cranky Pants gave him detention because WE were laughing at him, and because he made the wrong potion,' said Hermione.

'I am NOT cranky,' Severus said.

'Whatever, and we didn't tell you because we knew how you would react if we did. And that is exactly what happened so calm down,' Hermione said.

'Jacob get to work. I will not sit around all night because you cannot listen to your teachers.'

'Well it's not my fault nobody likes you.'

'Ten points from Gryffindor! Now get to work or you will have to see me every night for the rest of the month,' Hermione said.

'I'd do what she says,' Draco whispered.

'Draco, if you don't want Harry to wonder where you have gone then you better get back.' 

'Yes I should, but I think I'll let the three of you talk while I observe this detention.'

'Thanks, what is it Mr. or Mrs. Potter today?' Hermione teased.

'Hermione! Stop, you know that pisses me off.'

'I know, that's why I do it.'

'If you don't stop right now I'll tell,'

'Who can you tell?'

'Well I can't tell Taylor now; but there's only one person left to tell.'

'No, don't. He'll kill him I know he will. Then he'll kill Harry for not telling him right way. Is that what you want?'

'Well not for Harry, but Severus, that's not a bad idea.'

'Yes it is,' Hermione snapped.

'Hermione, calm down. Remember the babies,' Severus said.

'Wait a second! Babies? What do you mean babies?' Taylor asked.

'Well we're having twins,' Severus said as he led Hermione to the desk. She opened it up and removed two bags, one for her and the other for Severus.

'Here Severus, have these.'

'What is it?'

'What I promised you today.'

'Are these also from…?'

'Yup.'

'Oh I love these. Thanks for asking for them,' he said as he put a jellybean in his mouth. 

'What do you mean you're having twins?'

'Well you know, more then one baby at a time.'

'When are you due?'

'Around January, end of December.'

'WOW! What are you going to call them?'

'Well you see, that's classified information. If I tell you, I'd have to kill you.'

'Well in that case I'll wait. What are you having? I mean the sexes.'

'Both,' replied Severus.

'Well you seem proud.'

'I am, Mother would have been proud of me. I have a wife and two, not one but two, kids on the way. What more could she have asked for?'

'Maybe now is a good time to make up with her Severus,' said Taylor.

'Maybe, but I still don't know.'

'Come on Severus, we can go as family this weekend. It will let Hermione out of the castle. Come on, what do you say?' Severus looked at Hermione, then to Taylor, then back to Hermione.

'I'll have to talk to Albus and maybe we could get a few Order members to be our lookouts while we're there. They can stand outside around the house and make sure it's okay, but I still don't know about bringing Hermione in the condition she's in.'

'Severus honey I'll be fine. Trust me. If I can make it to the Great Hall for breakfast, lunch and dinner, then to and from the dungeons for detentions, plus up and down two flights of stairs, and sometime extra from the Hospital wing while being watched 24-7, then I'm sure this is nothing. Besides, I would love to see Emily again soon.'

'I'm going to make you stay home from now on. You're doing too much walking.'

'Now don't pull that shit with me, I'll take the jellybeans back and eat them myself.' Taylor laughed.

'What are you laughing at?' Severus asked.

'You and the way you fought for those jellybeans.'

'He's right, it was quite funny,' Hermione said. Severus just scowled.

'Well unfortunately I must go and write to mother telling her that we're coming for a visit on the weekend,' said Taylor as he left the room. Hermione and Severus walked back into the classroom to check on Jacob. Severus looked into the cauldron and saw that the correct potion had been brewed. The four of them then walked back upstairs where Hermione and Severus left Draco to walk Jacob back to his dorm in Gryffindor since he had to go that way also.

*

It was already Friday afternoon and Severus was a little nervous about letting Hermione meet his mother. He wasn't sure how his mother would react to him having a wife and kids on the way, and didn't want Hermione in the middle of it all. Sure, he would have Order members there if he needed them but that wasn't the point. The point was that HE was scared to see his mother. He looked up as someone entered his office.

'Hello Severus, I was getting worried when you didn't come for lunch so I brought you something,' Hermione said putting down a tray with soup and sandwiches.

'Thank you darling. I shouldn't have worried you, I'm just scared that's all.'

'Well Severus, I think I know what you need.' He raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled.

'And what might that be?' he whispered in her ear making her shiver.

'Mmm… I think you already know, but would you like to guess?'

'I think I can handle that. Are you going to do this?' He kissed her lips. She shook her head. 'What about this?' He kissed her neck; she smiled.

'Closer.' He smiled and kissed her ear. She moaned.

'Close enough?' She nodded, not trusting her voice. They were just about to go on when there was a familiar knock on the door.

'You can come in Draco and Harry. You're not interrupting anything right now,' Severus said sarcastically as Harry opened the door.

'Sorry, but we wanted to make sure that Hermione got down here alright,' said Harry. 'She did leave without someone with her!'

'Hermione! You shouldn't have done that.'

'I know I shouldn't have, but it's my fault you feel like this.'

'How is it your fault?'

'Well if I hadn't fallen in love with you, we wouldn't have gotten married, we wouldn't be having twins, and we wouldn't be having to see your mother tomorrow.'

'Oh honey! Come here.' She sat down in his lap. 'It's not your fault; it's mine. I should have spoken to her long before you and I got together. It's just with everything that happened I didn't think I had reason to, and now that I do she'll love you just as I do, maybe even more knowing that you brought her son the world of happiness. Let me explain why I haven't spoken to her.'

'Okay Harry, maybe now is a good time to leave. She's fine,' Draco said. Harry nodded and they left.

'Draco knows, that's why he told Harry that it would be good if they left before I started. Okay, as you know, I was a death eater and working for Voldemort. That's when it all started, right before I was to become a death eater I was talking to my father. He told me that he was very proud of me because I was going to become a death eater just like him. My mother was proud if he was proud, so she appeared to be proud of me too.

'She was the only thing that kept me from becoming like my father, a monster. I didn't want to grow up to be exactly like him. He was a cruel man; he did things to people that nobody should have to go through. He did some of those things to my mother and Taylor but not me; he said that I was soon going to be just like him so he made me watch as he beat my mother and my baby brother.

'It scared me to watch him do that but I put on a brave face. I didn't say anything to anybody until I met Lucius Malfoy. He became like a shield from the rest of the world, I would go to him when I thought that I could take no more. He helped me. My mother wasn't too happy that I had made friends with Lucius Malfoy so, when it got time for me to go back to school, she wanted me to make new friends. I did not understand what was so wrong about being friends with Malfoy until the night I was to get the mark. He, along with my father, was there ready to make sure that I became like them.

'I went back to school and shut myself away from everyone that cared for me, my mother, my teachers. Lucius and I never made any friends because I was a very bitter person. When I graduated from Hogwarts, I did the whole thing with the death eaters, and got a job because of that one person that cared for me the entire time I was here and afterwards, Albus, he never gave up on me. He knew why I was bitter, why I hated everyone, but he still cared. I blamed my mother for all of it, that's why we haven't spoken for, well I guess it would be about 36 years now.

'Then when Potter, Weasley, Malfoy and you came to school here, I knew that Draco would grow up to be just like the rest of them and I tried to stop it. When he made fun of you for all of those years there was nothing I could do. I still think of that bitter little kid inside of me that kept me angry at everything in the world. I never thought that 20 years later I would be sitting in my office with my wife in my lap telling her this the afternoon before we are going to see my mother,' Severus finished, tears running down his face.

'God Severus I'm sorry. I always thought you were bitter because you had to teacher little know-it-alls like me all the time,' Hermione said through her own tears.

'No Hermione, having you in my classroom was the best thing that ever happened to me. If you never came to Hogwarts I would have never realized that I could be happy with the wrong people as friends. You had Potter and Weasley as friends. Potter was wanted dead and Lucius wanted the Weasley's dead. So you see, you helped me without knowing, you did. Thank you, now why don't we get ready for the weekend. We leave for Taylor's house with Jacob after his next class, and then we stay the night there' 

A/N: and a big thank you to Aurora for fixing my grammar **:D **

. Princess Jellybean


End file.
